In general, electronic devices are provided with a variety of functions and perform complex functions. For example, an electronic device is able to perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, a data output function, a data storage function, an image photographing function, a voice recording function, etc. Such an electronic device is easy to carry. In this case, if the electronic device is implemented in the form of a wearable device, the portability of the electronic device may be optimized. Accordingly, the electronic device is increasingly implemented in the form of a watch. Herein, the electronic device includes a display to display information thereon.
However, the above-described electronic device does not display time information in real time. This is because continuous driving of the display results in significant power consumption. To this end, the electronic device displays time information in response to a user's request. Therefore, a user of an electronic device may be inconvenienced in identifying time information through their electronic device. That is, user convenience and use efficiency of electronic devices may deteriorate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.